Starcrossed
by Olanamakky
Summary: They were never meant to be together. To wish so was frivolous. They were starcrossed from the beginning. Blair was never his, and never would be. No matter how much he loved and wanted her, she was never his to hold. oneshot, please r&r
1. Chapter 1

"Humphrey, what the hell is this?" She stormed into the loft, only to stop short noticing that her best friend, Serena was already there. She ignored the pang she felt in her chest, it seemed Serena always got what she wanted after all. Voice dripping with venom she addressed her, "Serena."

"Blair," Serena was shocked at Blair's hostility and brushed it off, choosing not to think of it. She looked from her best friend to her ex, trying hard to ignore the gnawing feeling that something was happening that she didn't know, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Blair pointed an accusing finger towards Dan, "Would you care to explain what happened in this book?"

"Dan?" Serena was also interested, she had always assumed that Dan was still as in love with her as she was with him so you can imagine her shock when his book revealed he loved her best friend, Blair Warldorf instead.

"Serena, no offence, but can I please talk to Blair in private?" Dan looked between the two women before him, both of them beautiful, Blair more so than Serena. She was always genuine and never took advantage of him, when it came to him she was always honest, overtly so.

"Why?" Blair piped up, arms crossed, a defensive mechanism Dan had come to identify during their friendship, "What can you possibly say to me that Serena cannot hear, Humphrey?"

"Blair," Dan looked into her eyes, pleading, she turned her gaze away. If he looked hard enough he would find out. He could never find out. It would only hurt them both

Serena watched the silent exchange and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, Blair was engaged to be married to Louis, she would not remain so if she loved another would she? Besides, that would be Chuck, not Dan. She hated Dan, right? And she was pregnant with Louis' baby, that was reassurance enough "Blair, hear what he has to say. I'll meet you later, at the apartment. Dan, we'll talk about this, tomorrow."

She walked out. The door clicked shut. The sound of her heels clicking grew gradually fainter as she walked away. And still, neither Blair nor Dan said a thing. Cars hooted outside, the noise of their beloved city embraced them as they stood there, before each other, the other trying to convey feelings they couldn't put in words, feelings that were a little too late to be said aloud. A particularly loud bang from within the building jolted them into reality, into now, where those same possibilities they were dreaming of were merely that, dreams.

"Well?" She asked again, making her way towards the loveseat fully aware that Dan was right behind her.

"It's fiction." Came the robotic reply from beside her, "Everyone is on my case about it, you know?"

"Oh?" she looked at him, and for the first time, she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. She noticed that his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, "Even though, I am completely scandalized by my chapter, I thought it was pretty great."

"Really?" he looked so young, so hopeful, so vulnerable that it took all of Blair's self-control not to gather him in her arms and kiss the demons away. But that would not be good, for either of them so she kept her hands –and her lips- to herself.

"Really. It was really well written Dan." She put a hand over his, patted it awkwardly then withdrew, "Even the parts with me in them."

"You happen to be the only one who thinks so."

"It's true, you know?" Blair was shaking from the intensity of the inner battle she was currently fighting against herself. She knew she shouldn't, that it would only complicate things. That she would only hurt both Dan and herself in the process, but in this moment her heart didn't seem to care, "You are an amazing writer Dan."

"Blair," Dan took a deep breath, for him, it was now or never. She had to know. She had to know this little piece of information before she walked into a union she herself was unsure of, "There is something that I've been keeping away from you."

She stared at him, he stared back, "Dan, don't. You'll just make everything just that much harder."

"Blair, why are you always running? Why cant you just face something head on? Why can we never do that? Why do we always have to _fucking_ hide?"

Tears ran down the future princess' face. She looked like the most precious porcelain doll, only broken severely and Dan knew he would do all in his power to heal _his_ Blair.

He wiped her tears away, held her face in his hands, pulled her close, held his forehead against hers and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Blair as well as the Miss Dior she always wore. She raised her hands to circle his wrists, not to push him away but just to hold him, to have just that much more contact with him.

"Blair," he whispered against her lips.

A sob escaped from hers in a plea not to say the words that they both knew, the three words and eight letters that would tear her apart. She liked to live in a pretense of oblivion; if he said them they would be true.

"Blair," he kissed her tears away, "Blair I'm sorry." Only when he felt her small hands wiping his face did he realize that he too, was crying.

They stayed like that a while, tears streaming, eyes locked, foreheads fused together. Dan wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard his broken whisper escape into the silence around them, "I love you."

"Dan," Blair was struggling to control the tumble of emotions she felt when those deadly words were uttered. She felt elated, her heart soared in happiness that he loved her too. But she felt so broken beyond repair, they could never be together. The baby she was carrying within her womb kept her from him and she couldn't even find it in herself to hate her baby and that made herself hate herself all the more: for trying to hate her own flesh and blood. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Blair whispered her own promise to Dan, "I love you too."

Dan sobbed with relief, gave Blair a watery smile that was fused with so much pain. Blair tried to give him a genuine smile, he deserved at least that much, and all she could muster was a slight turn of trembling lips that let out another heartbroken sob in the heels of the failed attempt at a smile.

Dan took her into his arms then, he let her sob her pain into his shirt as she had done so many times before.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she whispered once her sobs had subsided.

"We can't see each other after this, can we?" it wasn't a question, not really, because Dan already knew the answer.

She gave him a sad smile. That was all he needed and he knew. It was over. He could at least make the most of the last night he had with her.

"Make love to me." She voiced his thoughts, before claiming his mouth, drowning him in all things Blair.

If this was the last and first time she was to spend with the love of her life, she would make the most of it. It would be both the best and worst moment of her life. She always made fun of Shakespeare's Romeo, she was always under the impression that if there was a will there was always a way, now she herself realized, sometimes there would be no way. She realized that death would be redemption from a life without Dan.

Dan took her in his arms, carried her to his room, laid her on his bed as if she were made of glass, that any wrong move and she would shatter between his fingers, and leave him before he was ready to let go. The sad thing was that he didn't think he would ever be ready, he never _ever_ would.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him with all she had. All her feelings, everything that was going on inside her was poured out into that kiss. He gave her the same intensity, he gave her everything.

She felt his hand slip into her blouse, she felt it ghost over her ribs, she felt it come to rest by her heart. She felt it glide over her clothed breast in question: did she still want this? She broke away, but only to rip her blouse off and away. She hooked her arms behind her back, and without hesitation, she whipped her bra off and threw it in the general direction of her Chanel blouse. She noted with bitter humor that with both her other suitors, she had always been very careful with her clothes. They always came first. For the first time in her life, there was something -_someone_ who mattered more.

She sat before him, bared from the waist up, unafraid. Dan realized what she was doing; she was baring herself to him. She was letting him see her in her most vulnerable. He leaned his head down and captured one of the creamy globes topped by strawberries. He took her erect bud in his mouth; he loved it with the same intensity that he had loved her mouth, with the same intensity that he loved her. Blair was a blabbering mess by the time he came up for a kiss. She tugged at his awful plaid shirt, and pulled it over his head, parting with his lips only to divest him of it. Once the offending piece of clothing was gone she dragged her nails down his chest, scratching gently, lovingly, before pulling him down and connecting with him, skin to skin. Both let out a moan at that. Suddenly just feeling his chest against her wasn't enough, she wanted more.

She was drowning in a scorching blaze, everywhere he touched, liquid fire would erupt beneath her skin. She was hanging on a cliff, barely holding on and about to lose the battle. She wasn't sure when he got rid of her skirt, or her underwear but suddenly his mouth was _there_ and she fell of the cliff like she never had with Chuck and certainly not with Louis. It wasn't just her body that reached that incredible peak, it was her heart too. _It was her heart_.

When she came back to reality, she felt fresh arousal brew in her womb at the sight of Dan, between her legs, lapping her up as if she were the most delicious pop sickle. She pulled him up and devoured his mouth, tasting herself on him and feeling all the more aroused.

Dan felt Blair's insistent hips, he felt her core rub against his member and nearly fell on top of her. His attempts were futile as he fell atop her when she grabbed her in her small, delicate hands, "Now. Dan, I need you."

His entry was slow, agonizingly beautiful and the best moment in Blair's life. She felt so full, so overwhelmingly complete.

When he loved her, he loved her slow, each stroke hitting that one point within her, each stroke touching her heart, filling it with even more love. Love she had never known she was capable of. She cried the whole time, at the discovery of that love and at the realization that this was all she would have, tonight. She cried because she realized that she would live the rest of her life without this.

With each stroke, Dan declared his love for Blair, over and over and over again. He wiped away her tears, barely keeping his in and when Blair fell of the cliff again, he fell with her, watching her face contort with pleasure, watching the love that blazed in her eyes and drawing it within him.

When they came down to earth, they remained embraced in each other, Dan still sheathed in Blair reluctant to leave a new found home, that was never his to begin with, Blair always belonged to someone else, never him, and she always would.

A knock from the door had them springing apart, collecting themselves and storing away the details of their night together. After one last heated kiss, Dan went to open the door and Blair schooled her features into those of the Queen Bee she had been born and bred to be.

"Louis." Dan held his hands in fists, trying hard not to punch the idiot in front of him for existing.

"Serena said Blair was here." Louis said as he walked into the apartment. He had shown up a day earlier from Monaco and had been worried about his fiancé when she hadn't been there and after midnight and he had given up waiting.

"Well, Louis you have nothing to worry about." Blair emerged from the bathroom looking immaculate, as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just had a life shattering experience. But Dan knew better. One look towards her eyes told him that she was just as broken as he was, "Dan and I were just discussing his book. I was reprimanding him for putting false records of the two of us in it. And then as an apology I stayed over to watch "Gigi" with him. I would have called but you were only due to come home tomorrow."

"I thought I'd surprise you." Louis embraced his love and held her close.

"It worked." Blair said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes but then again, only Dan knew.

"Should we head home?" Louis asked.

"Just give me a minute;" Blair smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll be right down."

"Alright," The prince held out his hand for Dan, who shook it, "Thank you for looking after her."

"It was no problem." Dan replied tightly.

Blair hugged him as soon as Louis was gone, she held him in her arms as he sobbed, crying for the love he was about to lose, "Just because we can't be together, doesn't mean I don't love you."


	2. A vision in white

A vision in white. That's how he had described her in that Vera Wang dressing room two weeks ago.

She tried extremely hard not to think of the circumstances that led her to this moment. She tried hard not to think about the fact that she had chosen Chuck, yet again. But he had thrust her into Chuck's arms and she found that she found it quite comfortable there. Her and Chuck, they were more compatible. They came from the same world, had the same taste and values. They grew up together. He had seemed the obvious choice but in that limo, on the way to tell Louis, when it was just the two of them she couldn't help thinking of another, dark haired lad. And she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of loss and when she told Chuck she loved him, she meant it. But not in the way he thought it to be.

After the accident it had been a blur. Her baby had died, Chuck nearly died, she still missed Dan and she did not call off the wedding although her heart was aching to be with Dan. She had made a promise to keep her vows and marry Louis; she couldn't afford to lose any more in her life.

Dan had been there by her side, every single step of the way. He had held her hand when she had cried for her lost baby. He had prayed with her in plea of Chuck's life. But where Louis was concerned he begged her not to marry him, but she remained steadfast. An innocent child, her innocent baby had died because of her transgressions. She couldn't afford to lose anything or anyone else especially Dan.

"B?" Serena must have been talking to her but she had not been listening, again.

"Yes?" She gave a small smile.

"You look so, amazing today. Louis is gonna be so happy to see you. I am happy to see you."

"My God!" It was her father's voice from her door. He walked in and wrapped his arms around his little girl, so very reluctant to leave her, "You're a vision in white."

She gave him a watery smile. Serena assumed she was overcome by the gravity of the day. Her father could sense something was off but he assumed it was just a quick case of cold feet before the wedding. Dorota, however, knew when her Miss Blair was upset and right now, she could tell the future Princess was barely holding herself together. She remembered the days last year when her mistress had barely complained and had been –dare she say it- _**content**_.

"I need you to get out." Dorota shooed the wedding posse out, "Miss Blair needs time and space before wedding to reflect and think about vows."

"We'll be waiting in the lounge, B." Serena glided out of the room, Blair's father on her heels.

"Miss Blair-""Dorota started with every intention of talking the young woman out of this lifelong union, she knew she would be unhappy in.

"Humphrey's already tried to talk me out of it Dorota." She sighed, and flopped onto her chaise. She didn't think that it would be this hard. She was barely able to breathe, "My decision is final. I will marry Louis today."

"But Miss Blair, I heard Louis and Lonely Boy talking. The vows-"

"Are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful," Blair smiled sadly, they are the reason I decided to marry Louis. Those vows, they changed everything."

"But Miss Blair-"

"Blair," her mother peeked through the door, having finally composed herself enough to walk in the room without bursting into tears, "It's time darling."

Blair took a shaky breath and let out a breathless chuckle. She hugged her maid. The one who had been with her through everything, more her best friend than Serena, she thought coyly, "Thank you." She whispered into the plump woman's ear, "For everything, Dorota. I hope that you will raise my kids just as well as you raised me."

"Miss Blair," Dorota pleaded yet again, eyes begging Blair to rethink her decision, "Please-"

Dorota was cut off by a kiss on each cheek from her mistress, "It'll be okay, Dorota." Blair reassured her, "I'll live."

This is it; Blair thought as she waited in the wings as her bridesmaids walked down the aisle, this is how Blair Warldorf's life ends.

"Please don't let me fall?" She begged her fathers as they stood before the great imposing doors of the cathedral. Her heart was threatening to escape its confines and run away, to a small cosy loft in Brooklyn. She held on tighter to her fathers' arms. She had to ensure that she would not turn away. She couldn't come all this way to wimp out. She was Blair Warldorf, a self-respecting young woman, who was brave and strong and- dear Lord Jesus she was going to die.

One moment the doors to her death had stood shut and now she was gliding down the aisle. She looked at the end of the aisle and met _his_ eyes. Her eyes stayed on _his_, as if fused. They gave her strength to carry on down the aisle. They made the smile appear on Blair Warldorf's face and suddenly she was being handed away to the wrong man. She even opened her mouth to protest but caught herself short, remembering her promise to God.

The priest said words, hundreds of thousands of words she didn't hear because she could feel a certain pair of eyes boring into her, baring her, praising her, loving her.

"Louis, you may say the vows you wrote for Blair." The priest said, turning the engaged couple towards each other.

"Blair," He began, "I spent a week looking at a blank piece of paper, wondering how to put what I felt into words, wondering what an impossible feat it was to immortalise you in words. You changed me Blair. You changed my whole ideology of you and of the Upper East Side. I always thought you were a shallow, self-absorbed person but I dug beneath the concrete surface you put up. I found the Blair inside, the one that no one really knows. You are so brutal at times but any brutality handed out is always done so out of love. You annoy the hell out of me, you always mock me for my lack of fashion sense, but then again; I know always it's because you love me. I love you, Blair, I do. I wish there was so much more I could do for you, but this is a start. I wish you happiness and love, dear Blair. There is only one thing I want you keep from this long, convoluted and totally unnecessary speech: when there is nothing else, when you have no one else, when everything is stripped from you, you'll still have me."

All the female inhabitants of the cathedral were in tears by now, Blair too. But she wasn't crying because Louis had written her the most beautiful thing. She was crying because she realised that they weren't Louis' words. They were Dan's. And that is what Dorota had been trying to tell her earlier. She gazed behind Louis' back and found Dan's eyes still fused to hers, tears shining within their endless, brown depths and she knew then. _She knew._

"Louis," she whispered, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean Blair?"

"You didn't write those vows. Humphrey did." It wasn't a question, it wasn't meant to be one. The room was deathly quiet, wondering how Blair knew they were Dan's words and waiting for Louis' refusal of such an accusation. But it never came, "Why? After everything I've done for you, why?"

"Blair, I had a hard time putting my feelings into words." Was his lame excuse.

"I would have preferred the truth." She hissed. She pulled the tiara from her head, and gave it to him. She slipped of her engagement ring and gave it back to him, "This was never going to work, anyway."

And with that, Blair Warldorf took off, back down the aisle again, accompanied by whispers behind her back but she didn't care. She felt free, for the first time in months she was free and it felt amazing.

"Blair." She knew it was him. She knew his voice. She knew his scent. The revelation that she could _finally_ be with him overwhelmed him and almost made her fall over.

"Dan. Come." They entered the car she was to use with Louis after the wedding and they drove out to her sanctuary, since the accident. The church she had visited religiously day after day.

They walked out the church hand in hand. She smiled up at him. She was barely in control of her emotions right now. She couldn't believe that they had done it. That she had done it. She knew with all her heart she had made the right choice. She looked into his profile, noticing the "brooding" look in place.

"Oi!" she elbowed him, "Stop brooding." She smirked, watching his smile light up his face.

"Or what?" he smiled, this is all he wanted and he was glad that they had done it, alone. It was better that way. They were always themselves that way anyway.

"You know, Humphrey, I'm not sure you know what you've gotten yourself into." Blair said playfully as she linked arms with him, enjoying being able to hold him in public without feeling guilty or scared.

"Well, Warldorf, I look forward to spending the rest of my life finding out." He said as he smiled down at his _Blair_.

"Hey!" she cried snatching back her arm attempting to look incensed but failing miserably.

He's turning me to mush, she thought to herself but said to him, "It's Humphrey now."

"Forever?" he asked his arms at her waist.

"Goodness, Humphrey! I married you didn't I? What other promise can I make?" She said all this with a playful smirk playing at her lips; she had to keep up appearances, because she was Blair Wald –sorry- _Humphrey_.

He laughed at her poor attempt at being the old Blair, gathered her in his arms and sealed that promise with a kiss.


	3. Happy Ending?

"Carlotta Cornelia Humphrey if you do not come here right now, I will ban you from my closet for a month."

"Relax, mom. I'm right here." The young sixteen-year-old breezed into the room much like her mother had done before she had started yelling. Carlotta, "Carlie", knew her mother meant business when she called her by her full name.

"Carlie, where is your sister?" Blair asked as she righted her daughter's dress. Today was a very big day for the family and none of them were to look scruffy.

"Mommy!" Came the scream of a little girl from somewhere within the loft. She and Dan had decided to start their family in Brooklyn, buying a bigger loft after the old one became too small for their expanded family.

"Bella?" Blair said as she tried balancing her three year old, Mason on her hip whilst cleaning Aaron's (her five-year-old) mouth.

"Mama!" Screamed Mason as he pointed to his sister, Bella who was currently in her favourite Jimmy Choos.

"Isabella Daniella Humphrey! Take! Them! Off!" She reprimanded her youngest daughter whilst holding a squirming Mason in her arms.

"But Mommy," she whined, hands on hips, much like Blair, herself always did, "Don't I look pretty?"

"Yeah, you wish." Was the scoffed reply from Carlie which started world war three in her living room. Blair, feeling quite exhausted just sat down and watched in dismay as all her hard work went to waste. Didn't her children understand? Well, they are children, she reasoned. The voices got higher and higher and still she did nothing but watch. Even the baby, Yves, her one year old joined. Well, she remarked as she straightened her outfit, at least they're not giving each other the silent treatment, which in Blair's opinion was much worse because she quite like her house to be filled with her children's voices. They were after all her greatest master pieces.

"Hey!" Came her husband's voice over the racquet. All six children stopped and looked at their father, who was looking quite annoyed and Blair thought that was quite funny considering she had been trying for about a week to make sure this day would go by without a hitch and she should have known that quite a feat was absolutely impossible, especially in this house.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Ever the diplomat, she thought wryly.

All children started talking at once but were stopped once again by her husbands raised hand.

"Mason, what is going on here?" the little boy gleamed at having been asked first but his siblings were not as happy as they started to complain but were stopped once again by Dan's raised hand.

"I thought there was only one Mason in this house," he said the turned to Mason, "Wanna tell Daddy what happened?"

"I don't know!" the little boy said pulling up his shoulders and grinning idiotically which caused a short burst of laughter to escape Blair who immediately caught herself and pretended to cough when she noticed Dan's glare.

"So, you were fighting but you don't know why?" He asked as he picked the boy up and into his arms, settling into the couch, next to Blair.

"Nope." He giggled. Blair was once again attacked by a vicious bout coughing.

"Do you guys know what we're doing today?" Dan asked as he glanced towards his children.

"We're going to Grandmere Warldorf's." Carlie said. They all called Eleanor Grandmere because she felt it made her feel less old and sounded much better than Grandma. Blair couldn't disagree with her on that one.

"And why, are we going there?" Dan asked.

"Because it's thanksgiving and we go there for thanksgiving every year." Bella said as she siddled in between her parents, rolling her eyes at her father's questions, "And Mommy planned it at Grandmere's because she doesn't trust us."

"And are you giving me any reason to trust you?" Blair asked.

All her children mumbled barely audible "no's" and looked embarrassed. Blair smiled, and thought that she was pretty good at this parenting thing.

"Miss Blair, car is here." Dorota said as she walked into the room, all dressed up, "Oh no, children not dressed!"

"Children, run upstairs and get dressed please," Blair said as she handed the baby to Dorota, "We cannot be late for dinner."

"You're a really great mother, you know?" Dan said as he helped a six-month pregnant Blair up from the couch.

"Humphrey, you kind of have to say that." She said as she fixed his bow tie, "You're married to me, remember."

"I'll never forget that," Dan said as he took his wife's hands in his.

"If you keep impregnating me I will cut off your magic wand." Blair whined a she rubbed her stomach after a particularly hard kick from her little bean.

"I love you." Dan said as he brought her hands to his lips, kissing each one of her knuckes.

"God you are such a fluff." Blair rolled her eyes and tried not to smile back at Dan, "I love you too."

Before their lips could touch a scream came from the door they both glared at Bella, having thought her hurt, or worse, "Sorry," she shrugged, "I don't like seeing you guys kissing, it's gross."

"Blair, darling, this is quite the soiree you have put together," Eleanor praised as she looked around her, "The children are quite well behaved today."

"Mother you say that as if I can't control my children." Blair said as she scanned the room for her husband.

"You can't." Elanor simply said before cocking her head in the general direction of the door, "Serena's here."

Blair's eyes hardened, "She wasn't invited."

"Blair, it's been sixteen years-"

"I don't care." Blair said as she handed her glass of punch to her mother then before she left she added, "She hurt me. If she really was my best friend she wouldn't have done what she did."

"Rufus," Blair smiled as she approached her father-in-law who moved in to hug her. _These Humphreys are such huggers and they're turning me into one_, Blair thought, disgusted.

"Blair you look absolutely wonderful." Lily noted as she kissed the young woman, "Pregnancy does you well. I looked like a bloated elephant."

"I highly doubt that Lily, you always look so beautiful." Blair smiled as she Dan ran a soothing hand down her back.

"Excuse me," Blair said as she slipped an arm around her husband, "May I borrow my husband for a second?"

"Go ahead," Rufus smiled, "I was just going to start searching for those little rascals anyway I believe Bella wanted to show me what they had to do in their play."

"You okay?" Dan asked once they were safe in Blair's old room, his hands never leaving his wife's body, he could sense her distress, something that he had always been able to do.

"Serena's here." Blair whispered as she sat on the bed, not knowing what else to say.

"What is she doing here?" Dan's voice was suddenly, uncharacteristically hard. He did not want that woman near his family especially not after what happened last time.

"I don't know- " Blair was cut off by the door opening. Chuck and Serena entered and Dan stiffened beside her, his hands balled into fists, the skin around his ankles white and taut. Blair ran soothing hands up and down her husband's back, he needed to calm down.

"Get out!" Dan growled. Blair moved closer to him, knowing he would relax because he wouldn't want any sudden movements to jostle her or the baby. She let out a silent breath of relief as she felt the muscles in his back relax a fraction. (Muscles that were quite distracting as she recalled the night before, she could just imagine the scratches that decorated his strong, chiseled, sexy- _Stop!) _

"Blair, Dan I came to apologize." Serena whispered as she took Chuck's hand, "We came here to apologize."

"Well you've done what you came for," Blair said as she struggled to keep herself calm, "You can leave now."

"Blair, come on!" Serena exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, "What is it going to take? I said I was sorry!"

Something inside Blair snapped as she watched Serena rant on and on as if Blair was the wrong one in the situation. When she spoke her voice was surprisingly calm but it was cold and biting, the bitch is back, Blair noted in dark humour.

"Nothing that you do or say could ever change the fact that you almost killed my child, Serena, absolutely nothing. I will never forgive you for the danger you put my Carlie in, it's a miracle she's alive. A miracle you tried to destroy and if you think that for one second I would ever forgive you for pushing me down those stairs, you are sorely mistaken. Whatever relationship we had was shattered when you pushed me, and there is no going back."

"Now," Dan said as he strode towards the door, his wife's hand safely in his, "Leave."

"You are never gonna replace me." Serena spat in Blair's face.

"Who would want to replace the scum of New York society, Serena?" Blair asked before pulling her husband's arm and leading them both from the room, not once looking back.

On arrival to the main room, Blair saw her oldest, Carlie flirting with Nate's dashing son, Dan, which she thought was absolutely cute but seeing Dan frowning at them she giggled, he would never change. Her Bella was busy acting out her entire script to all her grandparents and they all looked delighted to watch though Rufus kept nodding off, only to be shaken awake by his wife beside him. She saw Mason pulling on her father's beard and watched as the man kept scolding the boy affectionately the turning his attentions back to Bella's performance and repeating the gesture again and again without tiring. She watched as the baby, talked to Cyrus and watched as Cyrus talked back. She watched as they conversed and decided not to even try to comment on why Cyrus who was talking back in baby talk quite animatedly.

They were a strange group, Blair noted with a smile, but they were her family and she loved them regardless. They had stuck with her and Dan even after they had eloped (her mother had demanded a proper huge ceremony and since Blair was already married, she indulged her).

If someone had told her as she left high school that this is how her life would end up, she would have laughed in their face and denied it, probably found a way to make it different. But now, now she couldn't be happier.


End file.
